Satu Kalimat
by juniaonefanfic
Summary: Deidara adalah seorang cewek yang tangguh.Karena ketangguhannya tersebut,ia sering dikatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang cowok.Tapi dibalik ketangguhannya tersebut,ia menyimpan perasaan kepada teman mpukah ia menahan perasaan tersebut?(Gak pande bikin summary!)


**Satu Kalimat.**

**A SasoDei Fanfic**

** .**

**.**

Summary: Deidara adalah seorang cewek yang ketangguhannya tersebut,ia sering dikatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang dibalik ketangguhannya tersebut,ia menyimpan perasaan kepada teman ia menahan perasaan tersebut?(Gak pande bikin summary!)

.

Disclaimer:Naruto bukan punya punya mbah Masashi Kishimoto(digeplak).Kalo punya saya namanya langsung "AKATSUKI"(Huahahahah*Author dilempar patung hokage*)

Pair:Sasori x fem!Deidara,Sasuke x Sakura,de el el.

Rated: Antara K dengan T.(Author labil!)

Genre:Humor,Romance,Drama(mungkin)

Warning:OOC pastinya,typo(s) mungkin,disini Dei lebih banyak bilang 'UN',gaje,abal,tapi ini fanfic asli pikiran ane sendiri yoooo..bukan kalau ada kesamaan cerita,ide,maupun tokoh(oke,yang ini iyalah sama!)ane mohon .Pair SasuSaku adalah usul dari temen terdekat kedua saya yaitu Rahmat. Dia menyumbang ide untuk fanfic gaje ini.(malah curcol T_T).Genderbender(male to female).Saya membuat fanfic ini dengan bantuan teman Gozaimasu^^

Don't like,Don't tekan tombol "back" segera.

Made by:

FitaTiaraMurdela

.

.

Deidara POV

Pagi yang cerah di hari Jumat yang menerobos masuk melewati ventilasi lihat sudah jam berapa."Ya Ampun,Deidara!Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh lewat!Kenapa belum bangun?"teriak Kaa-san yang berusaha membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadar ku. Aku masih ogah-ogahan untuk bangun. Tapi segera kuingat,kalau Kaa-san ku itu adalah seorang Habanero yang sadis(ini pendapat ayahku-_-),aku langsung berdigik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau sampai kaa-san ku marah,Bisa-bisa desa Suna yang tandus langsung jadi hutan yang terus hujan(oke,ini ngarang.) Aku bangkit dengan (sangat) tidak aku juga baru ingat,Nanti pelajaran pertama aku akan presentase di depan kelas. DEMI KERIPUT ITACHI YANG TERUS BERTAMBAH PANJANG!(Amaterasu!) Aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamarku secepat ayahku kalau dikejar bences(author di rasengan). Dengan (tidak) sengaja,aku menabrak adik laki-laki ku Naruto. Hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi wajah menyapu lantai dan kaki melambai-lambai keatas. Sangat tidak elit. "Woi!kalo lari liat-liat dong!dasar preman perempuan!"si Naruto marah-marah."Maaf,un!"teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi."Huh!"dengus Naruto kesal."Naruto!Cepat kebawah!Sarapan!"teriak kaa-sanku dari ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah."Iya kaa-san!"jawab naruto balas teriak.

Selesai mandi,aku langsung berganti pakaian,dan dengan buru-buru aku menyambar tasku lalu segera turun kebawah. Kulihat tou-sanku yang membaca koran sambil meminum kopi,kaa-sanku yang sibuk membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan,dan naruto yang berjalan ke arah tangga."Tou-san!Kaa-san!Aku pergi dulu,Un!"pamitku sambil bergegas keluar."Sarapan dulu,Dei!"perintah kaa-sanku."Nanti disekolah,unn!aku sudah telat!"jawabku."Makanya kalu tidur jangan macam kebo-ttebayo!"celetuk Naruto."Diam,un!"Tou-sanku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kami yang sering bertengkar,tapi sependapat kalau sudah namanya MAKANAN.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung disambut oleh tugas untuk membersihkan kelas."Waaah…jarang-jarang nih preman kelas Unggulan ,silakan sapu taman kelas"ujar teman satu piketku,Ino sambil menyodorkan sapu lidi. Dia tadi memanggilku preman kelas Unggulan. Aku sering dipanggil begitu karena hobiku dikelas adalah teriak-teriak gaje(karena aku adalah seorang fujoshi),menggambar gaje dimana ada pensil dan kertas nganggur,dan melukin kawan kawan kelas dan senior senior kelas unggulan. Tak peduli mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan,pasti akan kupeluk dengan pelukan maut. Biasanya aku begitu di hari Jumat dan Sabtu. Kalau untuk laki-laki,akan kupeluk di bagian leher dari belakang. Jadi terkesan kalau aku bukan meluk,malah mencekik.(hueheheheh). Kalau perempuan,akan kupeluk dari depan,tapi kuat-kuat,sehingga ia kehabisan nafas(0_o). Ada satu lagi hobiku,yaitu menghajar anak laki-laki kalau menurutku sikapnya tak bagus,atau hanya bermain-main(ni anak macem cowok yee-_-). Kiba,kawan kelasku pernah aku tendang bagian tengah pahanya(if you know what I mean) karena ia menjahiliku. Lantas ia meringis kesakitan dan saat aku kembali ke tempat duduk,anak laki-laki sudah menghindar karena tak mau ikut jadi korban(gileeee..-_-).Aku pun ditandai teman-teman kelasku sebagai "cewek jadi-jadian kelas 10 unggulan 1" dan tak jarang aku dibilang cowok. Disitu saya merasa pundung-_-"

Aku juga mempunyai sahabat bernama Konan,orangnya rada sama-sama jomblo macem author dan aku.(njiiir….ketauan kalo gue jomblo-_-)Dia fujoshi sama sepertiku dan gamer sama seperti Shikamaru,teman kelasku.

Aku mengerjakan tugas piket dengan ogah-ogahan. Antara ngerjain sama enggak. Yang penting aku dah ditandai Sasuke,ketua kelasku kalau aku piket. Bel masuk pun berbunyi,waktunya untuk seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan upcara bendera. Yak..UPACARA BENDERA SODARA SODARA!(capslocknya jebol..)Salah satu kegiatan yang palin dihindari murid murid sekolah pada umumnya. Ceramah yang diberikan kepala sekolah kami pun saat upacara sangat panjang x lebar=luas..(seluas jidat sakura*author digaplok sama sakura). Para murid pun antara mendengarkan atau tidak,karena Demi jashin,itu sangat memboosankan(Hidan:Akhirnya,ada juga yang masuk aliran :Siapa yang mau masuk aliran yang gaje cem muka lo!*Author dibakar).Ada yang jongkok di barisan atau pura-pura sakit agar bisa ke kelas. Setelah upacara yang (sangat) amat membosankan tersebut,akhirnya kami kembali kedalam kelas masing-masing. Aku sibuk membaca buku untuk presentase nanti.

.

.

Kami duduk dengan tenang saat Yamato-Sensei masuk kedalam kelas kami. Kalau saja Yamato-sensei belum masuk,aku yakin akan ada pasar dadakan dikelas kami-_-."Siap!"titah duduk dengan tegap di kursi kami,setelah ada aba-aba,kami pun mengucapkan salam"Selamat Pagi,Sensei(un)!"sapa kami dengan semangat. Yamato-Sensei membalas sapaan kami dengan tersenyum. Sunnguh guru yang ramah. Dikelas,kami duduk secara kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang. Aku duduk tepat disamping Akasuna No Sasori,didepan kami ada Hidan dan Ino. Terkadang orang yang duduk disampingku ini dingin banget,cuek. Kadang dia jadi OOC. Hobinya di kelas adalah main gitar saat waktu senggang. Malah setiap waktu istirahat. Ah,kenapa aku terlalu memperhatikannya,un?Sejujurnya,aku menyimpan perasaan padanya,un. Padahal kami selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu. Saling membenci satu sama lain. Dan itulah,perasaan benci yang berubah menjadi cinta.

.

.

_"**Jika kau terus membenci orang itu,nanti perasaan benci itu akan berganti dengan cinta. Coba pikirkan,dua hati yang retak tanpa pasangan,jika disatukan akan menjadi sebuah hati yang utuh."**_

**.**

Perkataan sahabat lamaku kembali menghantui pikiranku."Kurasa kau benar,Haku,un."bisikku tanpa didengar siapapun.

.

.

Presentase berjalan dengan lancer,sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Aku dan Konan bercerita di bangku milikku. Aku lebih senang duduk di meja,sambil menaikkan satu kakiku keatas. Untung aku menyimpan makanan ringan didalam kamarku jadi bisa kubawa ke sekolah dan aku tidak perlu jajan. Kalau tidak kusimpan,aku yakin dalam waktu satu menit makanan itu hilang entah kemana."Hei Dei-chan."panggil Hinata,teman dekatku."un?""Gue dan Ino-chan,sudah punya pacar lhoo.."katanya dengan maksud mengolok-olokku."Un..un.."tanggapku biasa."Kalian kapan?Masa Dei-chan hanya mempunyai ruang dihati hanya untuk -chan juga,hanya punya ruang dihati untuk gak mau punya pacar?Apa gak capek jadi jomblo?"tanyanya.

1

2

3

JLEBB

Konan langsung tersedak minumannya. Aku juga tersedak makananku."Njiir..pertanyaan lu bikin nyesek,un."jawabku."hm..hm.."Konan mengangguk-angguk setuju."Ne..nee..apa kalian sudah punya gebetan?"goda Ino."Gebetan?Makhluk apaan tuh,un?"tanyaku polos(kelewatan malah-,-)."Ya ampun,Dei-chaaaan!Masa gituan aja gak tau?"Tanya Konan histeris."Emang lu tau,un?"tanyaku balik." sih.."si Konan cengengesan. Aku sweatdrop."Gini ya,Dei-chan.."kata Ino tidak sabaran."Gebetan tuu adalah..""manusia,un."potongku."Deii-chaaan..gebetan tu memang manusia!Maksudku gebetan tu adalah orang yang sekarang deket sama elooooo!"jelas Ino marah-marah+gerimis."Inoooo…kalo ngomong gak usah oake gerimis,Woy!"balas Konan marah-marah. Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatku ini."Ada-ada saja mereka,un"batinku."Kalo gebetan sih gak punya, yang aku suka ada,un"jelasku."What?!seorang Namikaze Deidara jatuh cinta?"teriak Ino yang mengundang rasa penasaran kawan kelasku yang lain. Sasori juga melihat kearah kami. Atau lebih tepatnya kearahku. Alhasil semburat merah menjalar dipipiku karena secara tak sengaja,aku juga menatap wajahnya."Cieeeee…Dei-chan blushing.."goda Hinata."Deidara blushing?gak mungkin!"ucap Tayuya gak percaya. Kututupi wajahku ini dengan pura-pura membaca komik." ,un!"rutukku dalam hati." malu-malu."tambah dengan semua cobaan(?) yang kulalui,aku hanya pergi dari kelas agar aku tidak menjadi bahan olok-olokan.

.

.

"BRAK!"kubanting pintu kamarku yang berhasil mengagetkan adikku lagi."Nee-chan!kalo lagi marah-marah jangan lampiaskan dengan benda yang tidak berdosa!"teriak naruto."Biarin,un!"jawabku ketus."Dei-chan,daijoubu?"Tanya ibuku sambil melangkah memasuki kamarku."Daijoubu,kaa-san un."jawabku."Tadi kau ada yang mengganggu hatimu?"Tanya kaa-sanku lembut."tidak ada,kaa-san,un."jawabku. Ia lalu membelai rambutku."Dei,kau bisa curhat dengan soal masalah cinta,kaa-san bisa bantu."Tanya kaa-sanku lagi yang sepertinya sudah tahu masalahku. Tapi aku tetap tak mau memberi tahu."Yasudah..tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau nanti,kalau ada masalah,Dei-chan harus cerita sama kaa-san."tegas ibuku."un!"kujawab ibuku dengan penuh semangat."Sekarang Dei-chan makan siang dibawah ya."ajak ibuku."Ya kaa-san,aku mau ganti baju dulu,un."Aku baru sadar kalau bajuku belum aku ganti."Oh ya,di kulkas ada es krim. Sesudah makan boleh diambil. sekalian kasih ke Naruto yaa."perintah ibuku."yyaa.".

.

.

Kubawa dua es krim ke lantai dua."Narutooooo..ini ada es mau tidakk. kalau tidak aku habiskan,un."godaku. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik,dia sudah ada di hadapanku."Mau yang mana,un?"tanyaku sambil menyodorkan es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla."Vannila-ttebayo!"jawab adikku semangat."Ini,un."kataku. Langsung disambarnya es krim tersebut."Terima kasih,Nee-chan."katanya sebelum menutup mata,(eh?)menutup pintu maksudnya.

.

.

Minggu pagi.

"Deidaraa!Bangun!"kaa-san ku lagi. "beberapa saat lagi,uuuun." jawabku yang masih sangat ogah untuk bangun. "Naruto. bangunkan nee-chan mu." perintah ibuku kepada Naruto. "oke,kaa-san." Dia melangkah semakin dekat ke tempat tidurku daan.. "Nee-chaan..kaau tidak mau ramen buatan kaa-san?kalau tak mau,akan kuhabiskan-ttebayo.."goda adikku. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku tak mau makanan buatan kaa-sanku dihabiskannya.

.

Setelah selesai mandi,aku turun untuk sarapan pagi. Dan benar,ada ramen untuk makan pagi. "Nee-chan lama sekaliiii..untung aku sabar dan menunggu nee-chan." dengus naruto kesal."Gomen..gomen,un."Aku duduk di kursi untu segera menyantap sarapan kami itu. Dalam waktu 5 menit, kami berdua langsung menyodorkan mangkuk kami, bermaksud meminta tambah. Ayahku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kami."Kalian memang kompak."Kata tou-sanku.

.

Setelah sarapan,aku bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarku. Akan tetapi pintu rumah kami diketuk oleh seseorang."Sebentaaaaar,un." Aku langsung membuka pintu tersebut." apa datang kemari,un?"tanyaku saat aku tau kalau yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah Konan."Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas papa kan?"tanyanya balik."Gapapa kok,un. Silahkan masuk,un." aku mempersilahkan Konan untuk masuk."Kaa-san,Konan datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tak apa kaaan,uun?"tanyaku."Iya gak papa."jawab kaaa-sanku."Ayo ke kamar ku,un." tawarku."Hm."jawab Konan singkat.

.

TBC..

A/N:Gaje amat-, ini saya buat just for fun,maaf jika anda tidak suka,soalnya saya newbie disini,jadi mohon bantuan dan sarannya.

Mind to review?


End file.
